My World
by Aqua-Et-Vita
Summary: Like most love stories dealing with greedy nano scientists, dimensional travel and a secret plot that could destroy everything, this one begins with a psychic who tells our heroes that they will soon discover who it is they hold dearest to their hearts.
1. Chapter One: Rex

My World

Chapter One: Rex

Haliae

**Disclaimer: **Generator Rex belongs to Man Of Action. I'm just using the characters as a means to my own perverted and twisted end xD I only own the plot and the minor OCs that will be making an appearance.

**A/N: **FF just kinda like, _raped_ my formatting here, so please forgive them (not!) until I find a way to fix it...

…

Excluding the pretty much standard threat to public safety, my general state of well-being, and on more than one occasion, all life as we know it, high level Evo attacks are surprisingly…_pretty_ beneficial.

Really.

For one, I have no problems with horror movies. Mostly. After years of beating in faces better suited for a potato sack and a nicely aimed shotgun, monsters on the big screen begin looking about as terrifying as muppets of the red and furry variety.

Then there's the matter of bragging rights. Like, it doesn't even matter if I'm not as awesome in one thing as I am in everything else. Because you see, the fact remains that, hey, I just handed that 30 ft flying EVO his _butt_ yesterday. Did you see it? With my footprint in it? Can you do that? No? I thought so.

So what if I mistakenly miss a few baskets when I'm shooting hoops with Noah? Or if I can't make heads or tails of the text books Dr. Holiday and Six _insist _I should be reading? _I'm _the one with a black belt in taking down the baddies Providence can't handle.

Anyway.

I've noticed too, but only recently, that occasionally there would be this…somethingthat would hover over my conscious from the moment I woke up, like a rain cloud ready to shower on my proverbial parade. Whenever it was there, casting a shadow over the peace of the morning, I just _knew_ some EVO hot-shot was going to attack and make my day go bad. And by bad, I mean ultimately good, given everything I've said so far about high level EVO attacks. But more-or-less bad for as long as it took to get the situation under wrap. Confusing I know, but I've gotten used to it. Grown to like it in a admittedly fool-hardy round-about sort of way.

_Anyway, _my Rex senses were tingling the day that everything started. As usual, I noted with a yawn and a stretch that yes, something insane was going to happen and no, I was not going to panic. Satisfied with the decision as much as any half-asleep seventeen year old could be in the motions of waking, I shrugged off the feeling of trepidation looming over me and rolled out of bed. In the end, I knew that no matter what happened later on, I was going to come out on top. That I would save the day. That was that. Final de la historia.

It was this cold hard resolve that was cemented deep beneath skin and bone, a support to every action I made, every decision. It was something so innate and powerful that worry over what most would consider a threat to public safety, or my general well-being, or the fate of the world was tiny, to the point of being non-existent. Unimportant. Short-lived in the very least. Just ask Providence. It was why I was able to sing a song I didn't really know the words to as I dressed for the day. Why I was able to laugh at the disgruntled growl from a chimp not to appreciative of being woken up by my "high-pitched wailing".

No, I wasn't worried about the outcome of whatever was coming that day. Now I wonder if it would've been better if I had been. If I would've for once, exercised the precaution and restraint that seems to come easily to almost everyone else. If I would've taken my foreboding for the sign that it was and _done something _to avoid the situation that I got myself into because I just can't _give up_.

For once, I wish I had.

...

Rex stretched his arms above his head, face tilted up towards the beaming rays of the sun and purred appreciatively as he felt his back give a satisfying pop. It was hard to keep the smile off his face, what with the taste of salt on the sea breeze teasing through his hair and clothes, the not unpleasant burn of the sun radiating on his exposed skin. Even the discordant call of the seagulls riding through the clouds was wonderful, blending in harmoniously with the steady lull of crashing waves on the shore.

Bobo gave him a sidelong glance and grunted, looking more then a little peeved at the contentment Rex knewhe had to be radiating as they walked down the sandy beach.

"It's good'ta know at least _one _of us is in a good mood" the chimpanzee growled from below, fixing him with glare.

Rex laughed off-handedly. "Don't forget Six. He's practically bursting with joy. Aren't you?"

The brunette grinned over at the man in question, looking quite out of place on the beach wearing his standard crisp green suit and black tie, his perpetual frown etched in the strong features of his face. The older man remained silent, apparently choosing to ignore the duo as he often did.

"Awww, come on Six, let's see that smile" the young Spanish boy cooed. "Don't try to hide it"

His teasing immediately gained a response from his hired nanny, namely a brow arching over the rim of dark green shades and a slight turn of the head so that he was looking down at Rex's grinning face.

His frown deepened.

"Oh yeah," Bobo snorted with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "He's just burstin' at the seams"

"We have to hurry" Six said, cutting off the comeback the brunette had been ready to make. "The chopper will be arriving to pick us up soon"

Rex groaned at that and slowed down, crossing his arms to his chest in disappointment. His discontentment was however blatantly ignored by both of his companions, neither bothering to look back as he was gradually left behind.

He huffed in indignation. "Um, _forgetting _someone?"

He was ignored again, of course, and the teenager sighed dramatically before jogging to catch up.

"Nice for ya'ta join us, chief " Bobo retorted when Rex was walking beside him again.

"Why are you guys in such a hurry to leave?" he asked.

"Do I really need'ta answer that?" Bobo replied with a grunt, vigorously scratching his behind. Rex smiled in amusement as the monkey brought back another hand to scratch even harder. "Ugh, I think I have sand in my-"

"There are things I'd like to take care of as soon as possible" Six interrupted evenly, giving Bobo a pointed look. The monkey grinned back.

Rex rolled his eyes. Of course Six had work he wanted to finish _in the middle of the day_.

"But why do we have to leave _now? _We're on a beach, for crying out loud!" Rex reasoned, throwing his arms out for emphasis. It was like the man _wanted_ him to sneak out later! "And didn't I just take care of that wannabe Godzilla monster? I think I deserve a break after that"

Agent Six looked in his direction again, seemingly taking in his folded arms and protruding bottom lip. Pouting usually never worked with the older man, but that didn't mean Rex wasn't going to try this time.

"The chopper is already on it's way. You can't expect it to wait for you to finish playing"

The brunette blinked at him. "And I can't because…?"

"Because we gettin' out of here as soon as I see that chopper" his supposed sidekick answered for the agent. "End of story"

Rex looked scandalized. "And since _when _do you agree with Six on something like this?"

"Since I almost ended up side order for some overgrown lizard! Now stop complainin' before I make ya"

"Yeah, let's see you-"

"Quiet. The both of you" Six deadpanned. The pair immediately settled down, albeit very reluctantly, and looked away from each other with a grunt. "We're leaving and that's-"

He stopped. Rex and Bobo looked up to him in unison, surprised when he suddenly took off in a sprint. Confused, Rex looked in the direction he had taken off in, mouth opening to call after him. His eyes widened.

Some way off ahead, a lone woman was standing near the shoreline-close enough that the waves were licking her sandals-dressed in layers of clothing that could not be too comfortable in the heat. But the thing that had really caught his attention wasn't the woman herself. No, it was the large misshapen shape crawling from the water toward her. And it didn't look like she was in any hurry to move.

"I got this!" Rex announced, pulling his goggles down over his eyes. He focused on the nanites in his legs as he took off after Six, urging them to generate his hover bike build. There was a blur of orange machinery and sound before he was speeding down the beach to the waves and straight towards the EVO who had risen completely, who was now reaching a gangly arm to-

Six grabbed the civilian and leapt out of the way with her just as Rex went crashing into the grotesque monster.

It gave a piercing cry as it was knocked down, a tentacle curling out and lashing down through the large wave of seawater that splashed up in defense. The brunette easily dodged it, slipping back into his regular form so he could maneuver better, using his legs to spring clear of the limb.

More tentacles appeared, taking form from thick hide and pushing down on the sand beneath the waves to raise up the EVO's body, which Rex could see now, lacked any legs.

So that made it a mutant...octopus. Thing.

"You guys just don't know when to quit, do you?" he asked, thrusting his arms out just as they grew heavier, taking on the form of large mechanical fists. The EVO was fully righted by this time and roared, speckles of saliva and the putrid smell of dead fish flooding over him. Ears ringing and slightly disoriented when it quieted, he _almost _didn't dodge the next tentacle that came crashing towards him as gracefully as he would have liked. _Almost._

"Yeesh, calmáte" he muttered amusedly as he stood to his feet. "I didn't say I wasn't going to let you have a beat down too"

Six reappeared next to him then, armed in both hands with his standard katana. Giving him a sidelong glance, Rex could see that despite the fact that he was also wearing one of his standard expressions as well-he had three in total, he counted-that the agent was definitely in badass mode. Rex smirked.

"Stand back and let the pro handle this" the young agent told him, pulling his goggles back up over his forehead. "Be back in a sec"

With that, he raced forward on his newly generated bike build, missing the look that the older man gave him.

Deciding to change strategy when he saw a number of the creature's tentacles raise from the water in response-eight?-Rex called back the transformation in his legs and allowed himself to land on his feet. Almost waist-deep in the water now, the brunette generated his arm into that of a large mechanical sword. The next few appendages that came shooting towards him were met with the whirring blade, which to his satisfaction, hacked quite nicely through the EVO's thick hide.

The screech that pierced the air tore through his head, but Rex didn't miss a beat, maneuvering through the tangle of flailing appendages until he got close enough that a clawed webbed hand was swiping at him.

Ducking, he commanded his nanites to shift his hands into the giant fists he used when he wanted to get a beating in.

"Here ya go!" he announced, propelling a fist to the underside of the creatures jaw. The force of the hit sent it flying up and back to plummet a little further down into the water. Using his hover bike again to speed through the large splash of seawater soaking him through-he really should have kept his goggles down-Rex then shifted again and pounced on the EVO while it was disoriented, placing the palm of his hand on it's face. He reached out to the EVO's nanites to communicate with them and frowned.

It had been an animal. Go figure.

"Well," Rex said to himself. "I guess a little practice curing animals won't hurt"

With that, the brunette took a breath to focus-because he _still_ wasn't too sharp with curing animals-and began to deactivate the harmful nanites flowing in the creatures bloodstream. The almost featureless face of the EVO scrunched up sourly as he worked and Rex was pretty sure it was thinking about waking up, then…

Then there was a resounding _click _in his head and a flash of white light. He had the biggest smile on his face as the EVO's disfigured body shrunk, the many tentacles drew back into an increasingly changing hide, and the once sci-fi looking figure slowly shifted into that of a…

"I cured a _fish?" _Rex cried out incredulously. The large fish in question flapped about underneath his hand, giving him a mouthful of seawater before disappearing into the waves in a flash of silver, swimming off. Rex sputtered and wiped vigorously at his tongue, shuddering at the awful salty taste there. All this for a _fish._

"And it wouldn't even let me fry it" he muttered darkly to himself.

Looking back, he could see Bobo's evil grin and Six's amused half-smile back on shore; Bobo in particular looking like he couldn't wait for him to get within earshot. Deciding on his flight pack this time around to get him back, the brunette shivered when he was lifted into the air by the duct fans. The cool breeze nipped at his wet skin even as his back and shoulders were feeling pretty toasty from the sun-but he still felt good.

Minus the intense desire to go drown the taste in his mouth with sugary junk and the nagging feeling he was just cheated. But still.

"Hey chief," Bobo called, apparently unable to wait for him to land. He was grinning ear-to-ear, canines looking positively fierce. "Next time, try'ta cure a crab or some shrimp or somethin'. And try not'ta let them go this time, will ya?"

Rex landed smoothly beside Six and gave his primate companion an amused smirk as he approached them, still grinning ruthlessly.

"Monkeys don't eat seafood" the brunette told him.

"And monkeys don't talk neither, do they?" was his retort and Rex had to laugh at that.

He had been wringing out his shirt during the exchange, watching the water drain from the soaked fabric to the sand below, when he felt cool fingers brush against his neck. Stopping, the Spanish boy turned his head curiously to see Six turning up his collar, the material having been pasted to his shoulder.

Rex felt his mouth open to speak, but his mind wasn't supplying anything to say. He was sure there was this really awkward moment where his mouth was hanging open as he stared at the other agent-who's hand had flown away from him like it had been burnt-and he didn't say anything.

Six looked away first.

"Wha gwaan, crazeh Rex?"

Rex wasn't very proud of the way he jumped. Or of the sound he made. The woman from before was now standing beside Bobo, watching him with an amused smile. He laughed sheepishly as he turned to face her, hand mussing the hair at the back of his head. And then he realized what she had called him.

So even people he didn't know thought he was crazy. Maybe Bobo was on to something...

"Hey...how's it going?" he asked, debating whether or not he should take offense to the comment on his sanity.

"Betta now dat I'm safe" she answered with a thick Jamaican accent. Her voice was a low baritone that was surprisingly feminine in quality.

Now that there was no immediate threat of a savage EVO ready to rip her to shreds looming over her, the brunette was able to properly observe the civilian that Six had rescued.

Like he had noticed before, the woman was wearing a lot of clothes, mainly an ankle long skirt and a long-sleeve blouse, both of which looked as if they had been pieced together with different materials. Long charcoal dreads were pulled back into a messy ponytail, some of the long pieces even falling about an ageless face. Dark brown eyes, almost onyx in color, glinted back at him with something so profoundly ominous, he had to contain a shudder.

It was Agent Six's deep monotone that snapped him out of the trance the black woman had drawn him. His heart skipped a beat.

"Ma'am, you should probably head back-"

"No, no, a nuh time fa dat" she interrupted breezily, her smile pulling back to reveal wizened darkened teeth. "Yuh ride nuh comin fa a while"

Rex blinked, surprise instantly overcoming his earlier unease, unease that had increased tenfold at the sight of her...interesting dentures. "How did you know-"

"How do I know abou di helicopta come reach fa yu, crazeh Rex?" she asked, obviously amused by the baffled expressions on the faces of the men before her. "Or dat Six ere keep candy innis righ pocke? Or dat di renk monkey ago eat him las cake piece inna fridge dis monin?"

Rex's eyes widened even further. He looked to the slightly taller man beside him, to gauge his reaction to all that the woman in front of them was saying. If Six was as rattled as he was, he didn't look it. The more experienced agent's features remained schooled in the stoic state of indifference that the young brunette was so accustomed to seeing there. That is, until agent Six looked down at a certain EVO chimp with what Rex knew to be a glare, if the tightened frown was anything to go by.

Bobo simply shrugged when he noticed. "What? It was chocolate, yeesh. Cut me some slack, will ya?" he asked unapologetically.

Six looked like he was going to comment, but then the woman was covering the rest of the distance between her and Rex. She couldn't have had any concept of the idea of "personal space" because soon her nose was almost touching his and Rex could count the dark freckles dusting her nose and cheeks if he wanted. He leaned back a little, her proximity making him _very uncomfortable, _and tried to speak.

"How-"

"'I was born wit di gif to See" she answered simply, head cocking to the side as she observed him. Rex wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but he thought he could feel Six stiffen beside him, despite the distance. Rex knew he had. Where was his _breathing _room?

"What do you want?" agent Six asked, unperturbed.

The dark skinned woman turned her head to the other agent, kohl lashes lowering and dark teeth flashing in a sweet smile.

"Mi jus wanna help yu an crazeh Rex. Yu save mi from di bad monsta"

"You want to help us?" Rex asked excitedly, forgetting his uneasiness for a moment. There was no doubt in his mind that this woman was a psychic-no one knew about Six's candy but himself and _that_ was because he stole his clothes on more than one occasion. He couldn't think of anything cooler. If she wanted to offer her help, there were a million ways her powers could make him a very happy camper.

The woman straightened a bit, putting a little more distance between their faces-much to his relief-but her dark eyes kept contact with his. "I got some advice fa yu"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Bobo asked aloud, but he was ignored.

"Someting big comin on di way, someting yu two need face togedda" Ms. Psychic began, her face losing some of it's soft easiness. "It gon be hard, an if yu dun get tru yuh problems, it wun be just yu wit di problems"

Rex laughed at that. "Is that it? I don't know when you cleaned your crystal ball last, but there hasn't been anything too hard for me to take care of" The brunette flashed a smug smile to Bobo and then to agent Six before turning his attention back to the psychic and putting a thumb to his chest. "Anything comes my way, I'll handle it, don't worry about it. I mean, _really_. Providence secret weapon here? Now, you know what would be really helpful advice? See, I've always wanted-"

"Talk an taste yuh tongue, mon" she interjected, looking a little miffed. Probably because of the crystal ball comment. "Yuh nuh ear anyting mi jus say? Wa comin on di way, ain't noting willy nilly or mi wud nuh be ere to tell yu! Di fate of di world is at stake"

The dark-skinned woman pointed a long slender finger to the older man beside him. "Darkers, dis ere fa yuh ears too. Wa yu gon go tru won be nice. A gon be di hardes ting you face fa more reasons den one. An if yu don come righ in di end, it be di end for we. No matta wha, yu mus get tru, understand?"

"...What is it?" Rex asked slowly, uncertainly. He could feel that trepidation from this morning now, easing in on his earlier cheerfulness and making her words sink frighteningly in his head_. _Making him worried.

The woman was smiling eerily again though, in what he supposed she thought was a comforting matter. It didn't help.

"Dat, I cyaan say. But yu wanna know too why a gotta be yu, am I righ?" her smile broadened at the look of surprise on his face. "Yu gotta listen, mon. I say already a nuh jus yu. Darkers gon be wit yu. Or radder..." The psychic sent Six a meaningful look. The agent's frown deepened. "Evryting depend on him being wit yu"

She brought a heavily decorated hand to Rex's face to cup his cheek and he flinched back in surprise. It was cold.

"Who born to heng cyaan drown, you know. Don worry bout who done tie di rope. When yu get tired, memba dis: We try to tell we head wha a tink, when di head already know what a tink. Be true to wha yu know an nuh wha yu tink yu know. Do dat an evryting be irie"

Her hand fell away from his face and Rex found he couldn't speak. What was he supposed to say to that? If she was right, and she was a freaking _psychic_, he and Six were about to deal with a lot more than what their daily regime called for. She said the fate of the freaking _world_! His head was swirling with questions and other things he wanted to say, but he couldn't say a word.

Bobo spoke first, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over them.

"Okay, that was fun. Can we go now?"

That seemed to snap Six out of whatever reverie he had been in. The Providence agent stepped closer to Rex and put a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you ma'am, but we need to go. Our ride is here" he said politely. The older man spoke as casually as he usually did, but Rex could hear the almost unnoticeable tinge of unease in the edge of his voice, feel the apprehension in the hand resting against him. He hadn't noticed before, but even the unshakeable Six had been shaken by the whole conversation.

If Rex wasn't worried before, he certainly was now

"I see"' the psychic said amusedly, casting an odd look over them. Her dark eyes settled on Six. "Gweh den. Memba wha I tell yu, understand?"

Rex was sure he tried to manage some kind of response, but he didn't know what. He was probably in a state of shock, but he wasn't thinking about that either. So he just stood there.

"Come on chief, there's a bath callin my name back at the Q" his friend announced impatiently. The monkey gave him a funny look as he passed him. "Are ya comin?"

Rex started at that and nodded absently, more to himself than at Bobo. "Yeah, I'm coming, just give me a second"

"Rex?"

The concern he heard in his name wasn't hidden, buried beneath layers of harsh training and inherent indifference, so Rex knew he had to be acting pretty strangely to warrant that from Six . The brunette gave himself a mental shake. Now was not the time to lose it.

"Uhh..." Rex blinked at the smiling face of the psychic as he tried to think of something to say. "Thank you...for the warning...sooo...yeah. Bye..."

After giving her a half-hearted wave, Rex quickly spun around to leave before the awkwardness he was feeling ate him alive. Amongst other things. Like full-scale panic.

_Still gotta go to my hole and think about all of this, _he reminded himself.

There went his plans for the day.

"Di monkey and crazeh Rex can go. Dere someting yu need to hear, darkers"

The young agent stopped and looked back at Six questioningly. The older man's features looked more hardened than usual, which was definitely saying something, but he wasn't turning her away either, so that was saying something too.

"Go ahead Rex. I'll catch up" he finally said.

Rex looked between him and the psychic before nodding. He would've liked to stay to see what the woman had to tell his ninja nanny alone, but Rex knew that it would be pretty pointless to ask. And then there was the whole deal of really _really _wanting to lie down in his bed to take this all in.

"Alright then, see you at the helicopter" Rex told him. He even forgot to mention it had been Six rushing them in the first place, his mind was so screwed up. Rex simply stepped away from the two adults to allow room to generate his flight pack and took off.

It was when he was airborne when Rex first heard the faint whirring of a helicopter's propeller, steadily increasing in volume as it approached. He could see it too, a small speck in the vast expanse of sky growing larger. Rex sighed heavily and headed in its direction.

So high in the air-not high enough that he was touching clouds, but enough so that it wouldn't be a very nice fall-the brunette felt much lighter than he did on the ground and allowed himself to breathe easier.

He had a few moments of peace then, where the sun was a pleasant easy warmth against his cool skin, and he could hear the waves in his head when he closed his eyes, and he didn't think about his chance meeting with a psychic with a warning that shook him out of the comfortable lull his life had settled in.

When he opened his eyes, he half expected to realize he had been dreaming, but his clothes were still more than a little damp from before and he could hear a monkey from behind him complaining about something along the lines of getting to a helicopter faster.

And suddenly, picking up his primate friend and giving him an airborne ride to their destination sounded like a prettygood idea. If only to get his mind off things for a little longer. Bobo's reaction would be too good of a distraction to pass up.

After turning back and swooping low to scoop up a very surprised and disgruntled talking chimpanzee in his arms, he bantered with him until they reached the grounded helicopter. As expected, Bobo was more than a little ticked at his stunt and made all sorts of inventive, terrible promises-some of which were quite impressive.

Despite the good time he was having, laughing and joking at Bobo's expense, Rex's conversation with the psychic peeked through his thoughts from the back of his mind through the entire trip.

…

**A/N: **So, do you like it? Hate it? This is my first Generator Rex fanfic, so I apologize for any mistakes that I may have made. Psychic lady's dialogue was KILLER to write! Jeez! I hope I did alright with it :P I wanted her accent to be thick, but not too much so. She won't be making another appearance (I don't think so, at least) so YEeeeS!

Please review~ If I know people are reading this, I'll update faster :) This is a SeX fanfic, that is, Six/Rex, so they will be paired up in the future. The rating may even rise, if I'm feeling particularly bad, heh heh. I hardly read anything lower than an M anyway, so we'll see :P

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter Two: Dr Holiday

My World

Chapter Two: Dr. Holiday

Haliae

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own Generator Rex and it's characters in chapter one and I certainly don't own them now. The only character that's mine is a Calypso inspired psychic with a bad Jamaican accent :P

**A/N: **Special thanks to **XxSkyexBluexX**, **putu**, **Ta1ntedNan1tes**,** BoredomIsAnUnderstatement** and **Rogue Blade** for your wonderful reviews *blows kiss* This is for you awesome sauce people! And thank you to everyone who favorited this and put it on alert 3

I know you guys wanted to know what happened with Six, but this chapter had to come first, and so does the next chapter, but after that you'll know for sure xD Oh, and I did some minor editing in chapter one, nothing too serious, but I hope it reads better :P

So without any further ado...

...

Most people of science were prominent observers, little to nothing escaping notice from a sharp analytical mind, but Dr. Holiday especially was quite proud of her ability to miss not even the smallest of signs or details. She liked to think of it as fact rather than a vain notion understandably associated with scientists, particularly those working with such critical and occasionally top-secret projects she herself worked on. Like another, albeit more morally questionable scientist she had been watching lately.

It was because of said scientist that she was currently striding through the halls of Providence, heels clicking on the white tiled floors as she headed to one of the very few people she could trust when it came to testing out her theories. Whether they were work-related or merely the product of analytical curiosity, she knew that her good friend would be willing to help.

Dr. Holiday had searched for him for a better part of the afternoon, her anxiety making her a _little_ irritated. Finding him was usually far from easy though, given his ability for making himself scarce when he wanted, so she wasn't particularly worried and didn't bother to ask around.

That, and the doctor wanted her meeting with Providence's trump card to be as secretive as was possible in a base wired almost completely with high-tech cameras and highly-paid lackeys.

The last stop in her search was his bedroom. Dr. Holiday regarded the door before her with a fleeting sense of fondness before she rapped on it with her knuckles and waited for him to answer.

With a _whoosh _of the sliding door and a blast of cool air, Rex appeared towering over her, dark brown eyes widening when he saw who was standing outside his bedroom. The doctor smiled briefly at his surprise before getting down to business.

"Can I come in, Rex?" she asked.

If Rex heard the demand in her voice—she was still a little irritated after all—he didn't show it. Instead, a sly smile spread across his handsome features and the brunette crossed his arms to his chest and leaned against the door frame.

Dr. Holiday raised a brow.

"This is so sudden, doctor. What made you want to come around?" he asked, dropping his voice to a low purr. He wiggled his brows suggestively.

If it wasn't for his unbelievably cheesy grin, the older woman might have done more than stare briefly and push past the teen with a scoff, but as it was, she couldn't help the small urge to laugh at his attempt to seduce her. Again.

The door closed automatically behind her and Dr. Holiday continued into the small space until she was standing in front of his dresser. Quick eyes darted around the room, simple and well-kept considering, almost impersonal even, before she turned around and rested a hand on her hip.

"We need to talk" she said simply.

Rex stepped away from the door, arms still crossed. He looked highly amused, probably with having his doctor in his own personal quarters. "Hold on. I think I know what you're going to say"

The older woman probably should of known better, it was _Rex _she was speaking to after all, but she couldn't help but pause a moment and narrow her eyes slightly in contemplation.

"You do?"

Rex dropped his arms and shrugged. "Sure I do" That damnable confident grin of his was back, full force and positively mischievous, and Dr. Holiday almost shook her head. Of course.

"You came to proclaim your undying love for your hero, am I right?" he asked theatrically. "As fair as you are maiden, I am sorry to say that I cannot return your burning passion" The brunette pulled a formal bow then, arm sweeping out to the side as he did so.

"Oh?" Dr. Holiday asked. She couldn't help but think he would make a darn good knight—or prince for that matter—as he straightened to his full height, looking every bit the noble hero with his white smile. She smiled back, unable to help herself. She was slightly curious of his apology though, considering one of his favorite pastimes had always been flirting with her.

"Is there someone else?" she asked, not missing the ridiculousness of his statement. Being called a maiden was definitely a new one. She would mention it later. "Circe?"

Rex shook his head and placed his hands to his chest quite dramatically. "No, fair maiden. I only realize now that my dashing good looks and princely charm may have been too much for you. I did not think you would try to consummate your love for me in my own chambers!"

Dr. Holiday had a fleeting thought that Rex had definitely been watching too many medieval movies lately as she crossed her arms and arched a brow. Okay. That was taking it a little bit too far.

"Consummate my love?"

Rex hesitated, dark brown eyes flicking left and right. "Uh...yeah"

"For _you_?"

"Well...you _did _kind of force your way into my _bedroom_"

"I have a mission for you Rex. That I wanted to keep secret"

"Oh..." 

"That's all"

Rex laughed. "Okay, sure, I knew that! You know how to joke, right?"

The young brunette laughed again to himself as he moved to sit on the side of his bed facing her. Doctor Holiday noticed that he was still quite tall even as he sat hunched over, arms resting casually on his lap. And right then, for the first time that she could recall, the doctor saw the broadness of his shoulders and the large span of his hands. In something other than a clinical or admittedly motherly view. Maybe it was the whole "consummating love" thing that was still trying to fit itself inside her head, or maybe even that she was on one of her off days and not fully on guard, but when he smiled up at her again, she saw all the sharp angles of a young man and none of the softness of a young boy.

The realization that she was talking to a warm-blooded male on the verge of manhood and why he thought—_joked—_she had shown up in his bedroom not three seconds ago, hit her like a ton of bricks.

"So I guess that means you can handle my princely charm" Rex amended jokingly, oblivious to her epiphany. "I don't have to worry about you falling madly in love with me...Even though that _probably _would be kinda awesome"

"Don't forget your dashing good looks" Doctor Holiday found herself adding. That earned her a sheepish grin as the brunette mussed the hair in the back of his head. Okay, bashfulness she could handle. The doctor shook her head and promised herself she would ponder how she felt about the little boy she knew growing up later. How in the world did she miss _that?_

She sighed inwardly. It was always nice chatting with Rex, their time together a refreshment from all her work and all the colleagues she couldn't let her guard down around. Still, she _did _come here for a reason and now was a good time as any to get started with the brunette.

"Rex, I need you to do me a favor" she began, her voice softening. She knew the odds of Rex turning her down was almost nil, but the young doctor couldn't help but tilt her head and smile a little. It was a far cry from any real seduction, but the fact of his age was still a new concept to her and it never took much for Rex to wag his tail for her anyway.

Maybe she needed to reaffirm her morals after this was over.

"You mean the secret mission?" he asked. The excitement in his voice was unmistakeable and so was the glint in his eye.

_Some things never change,_ she thought warmly.

"Yes" she agreed. "There's someone I want you to investigate"

"Ay dios mio! Don't tell me our good ol' boss Mr. White's doing something fishy in his den of goodness and sunshine" The brunette rolled his eyes. "I didn't see _that _coming..."

"It's not Mr. White" Dr. Holiday replied with some amusement. She found Rex's distaste for the head of Providence to be infinitely humorous, especially considering he said and did things to the man she herself could only dream of doing, but she didn't comment. She had to be the responsible adult after all. "It's a colleague of mine" she continued.

"Darn. And I was _so_ looking forward to busting down White's door" Rex mumbled in mock disappointment.

Dr. Holiday felt the corner of her mouth twitch upwards.

"I need you to go to Paradise. The base was rebuilt and Dr. Norbin was made head of operations there. He's been leading a scientific project on nanites for Mr. White"

"The Arctic. Sounds fun" Rex's brows crinkled slightly. "I thought you were the brains behind all the nanite projects"

"I was told I wasn't allowed to have any part in it" she supplied, unable to keep the slight bitterness out of her voice. She could think of some reasoning behind her boss' decision that would make her participation in such a project unwanted, and none of it was anything less then alarming. Coupled with the nature of the scientists who were actually heading the project and the suspicious behavior of Mr. White himself—let's just say Dr. Holiday felt she had every reason to be concerned with the well-being of anyone infested with nanites.

Which in essence, was everyone. Except Mr. White of course.

"But that's not my concern" she continued breezily. Rex didn't need to know any of that just yet. She could always brief him later if he questioned her on the details. "Dr. Norbin isn't the most...morally grounded scientist I've ever known and I have some suspicions about what he's really doing there"

Rex seemed to consider it. As always, it didn't take very long. "So basically...you want me to go peeping around on a project Mr. White wants you to keep out of in hopes of uncovering a secret plot that could possibly get us both in a whole heap of trouble?"

Dr. Holiday hesitated. Put that way, it sounded a bit more...against the rules than it did being laid out in her own head, the blinds pulled down on a good portion of her conscience. But essentially...

"Yes. I do. And I would be very grateful for it" Dr. Holiday finally said. She smiled broadly for good measure.

"Awesome! Sounds good to me" Rex replied cheerily. The brunette then leaned forward a little more so that he was looking up at Dr. Holiday and cocked his head hopefully. "So, would you be grateful enough to have dinner with me tonight?"

She almost laughed. And then she was little nervous. Or maybe a little sad? Rex was hardly a boy anymore, but then again, she knew he wasn't serious.

"How about you report to me afterward and _then_ we talk?" she asked teasingly. She smiled when he laughed and felt her heart do a little flutter in her chest. He _had_ grown. She could hear a deepness in his laugh, a richness that she couldn't when he was fifteen. She found that she quite liked it and decided that the warmness spreading through her and replacing the initial anxiety was definitely mother henish in quality. And so was the very powerful urge to pinch one of his cheeks.

"Okay, cool. I can respect that" Rex replied.

Dr. Holiday nodded. "And remember, this is between you and me. Don't tell anyone else. Not even Bobo"

Rex made the gesture of zipping his mouth closed. "My lips are sealed"

She smiled.

A comfortable silence settled over them then. Dr. Holiday was satisfied with knowing Rex would aid her and at ease with the knowledge he was on the door of manhood without her really noticing. Rex looked content, and as she observed him quietly, Dr. Holiday realized that she did have one more question for him.

"So tell me Rex...why are you hanging out here? The only time you ever use your bedroom is to sleep. And you hardly do too much of that..." she asked curiously.

And to her surprise, the young brunette flopped back into his bed and groaned aloud, arms splayed out to his sides. Concern made her drop her arms and step closer to the bed, eyes scanning the long limbs and sour face as if she would find the cause of his discontentment displayed there. She could hardly believe how fast his mood had changed—he had been laughing and making jokes not even a minute before.

"I don't wanna talk about it" he mumbled.

Dr. Holiday crossed her arms again, feeling a little disappointed and not knowing what to do with herself. "Rough day?"

"I guess you could say that. If you call finding out 'di fate of di world rests in yuh hands' a rough day"

Dr. Holiday paused for a moment. Blinked. "...Care to elaborate?"

"No...not really. You wouldn't believe me anyway" he answered airily.

Rex then sighed heavily and rolled over onto his stomach, not bothering to turn his face to the side.

"You can go on ahead" he supplied into the mattress, his voice muffled. "Don't mind me. I'll be up when everything blows a little less"

Still a little confused about the quick shift in mood from Rex, Dr. Holiday nodded even though the gesture would go unnoticed by the sulking teen. She walked around the bed to the door, watching him as she did.

"Alright, I'm going. If you want to talk later, you know where to find me" she told him. Dr. Holiday received a muted thanks in reply and sighed softly, knowing the odds of him actually taking her up on her offer were slim. Before she passed through the door, the doctor looked back to him one last time.

"It would be best to go in the morning when security isn't as high. Thanks again, Rex"

The door sliding close behind her, Dr. Holiday couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of guilt for leaving Rex in such a bad mood by himself, but reasoned it would be best for him. Until she found out what was bothering him, that is. And enough so to keep him inside his room since his return.

Though...he did greet her in what seemed to be high spirits earlier...

_But this _is_ Rex, _she told herself. The young EVO took a great deal of hardshipsin stride, using good humor and a borderline insanely positive outlook to keep everything simple. Keep it all in perspective. That way, he could deal with most of his problems without all the anxiety and apprehension that usually accompanied thinking things through. Or thinking about things at all.

So it could very well be serious, not that that was comforting in any sense of the imagination. But Dr. Holiday knew at least, or trusted, that Rex would come to her if things got really bad. She sincerely hoped she was getting worried for nothing, but she knew issues with Rex hardly tended to be anything small.

She hoped it wouldn't affect his abilities tomorrow during his mission. If Rex got himself hurt...

Her heels clicked again against the pristine white tiles of Providence's halls as she headed off. If Rex wouldn't talk, perhaps Bobo or César would. There was always the chance that Rex's negative emotions could cause his nanites to go haywire, so the earlier she figured out what was going on with him the better. And if it was nothing, that was one less thing for her to worry about. The task she had given him was difficult, dangerous enough without the risk of him being unable to use his nanites efficiently to defend himself should something happen.

She stopped suddenly, sensing something, and turned around.

Behind her, Six was approaching Rex's door.

Some part of her was a little astonished that she was able to sense his presence so quickly, while another, smaller part of her was still dealing with the sadness it caused. Dr. Holiday allowed herself a moment to watch the older man, reminiscing, before she called out to him.

Now, she knew things between them were a little more awkward than they have been in the past, but she knew the agent wouldn't just outright _ignore _her. So when Six simply stood there, staring at Rex's door, hand slowly rising as if to knock, she knew something was amiss.

"Six?" she called again. He still didn't seem to hear her, and now alarms were going off in her head. Something was definitely not right. She began approaching him, sharp mind already coming up with scenarios that would upset both Rex and Six, because she was sure their problems were connected. Six wouldn't be at the teen's door now otherwise.

"Six!"

This time, the older man responded. His hand dropped to his side as he turned to her, looking as stiff and impassive as was normal for him.

"Dr. Holiday" he said, addressing her.

Sometimes it really irked her how easily he could pretend nothing was wrong.

"Six, is everything alright?" she asked. She searched his face, but of course he allowed nothing to show.

"Yes"

Dr. Holiday narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. He didn't elaborate, not that she really expected him to. It was difficult to get anything out of Six and nigh impossible when he didn't want anyone to, but she would try. She always did.

"Is that why you were standing there in front of Rex's door?" she asked pointedly. His face expression didn't change. "I called your name three times before you answered me, Six. What's wrong?"

He didn't immediately answer, but that was alright with her. Dr. Holiday was determined to wait right there until she got her answer. "Six..."

"Dr. Holiday"

The doctor turned and gave the woman walking towards her a hard look. "Whatever it is, Dr. Harley, can it wait? I'm in the middle of a discussion"

The dark-skinned woman frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were talking to anyone" she answered, giving her a strange look.

Dr. Holiday had a sinking feeling in her gut as she spun back around, and sure enough, Six was gone. She sighed in frustration and touched her fingertips to her temple. Of course he ran off. He wouldn't be completely impossible otherwise. Though, in all honesty, she should have known better than to turn her back on the highly trained agent.

And she thought she could rest easier after visiting Rex.

"I need a coffee" she muttered to Harley.

…

Hahahahaha! It's finally done! This was waaaay harder to write than the first one, whew! xD I'm not sure if I like it though, grrrr...maybe because I don't care much for Dr. Holiday? Maybe!

Please review and let me know how I'm doing~ Reviews are like, food for my soul, so...FEED ME!


	3. Chapter Three: Rex

My World

Chapter Three: Rex

Haliae

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Generator Rex…

**A/N: **Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite and put this story on alert. You guys are wonderful~ And I hope you all enjoy this story.

**Lost in pale blue: **Thank you 3 I'm glad you enjoy it~ And Six/Rex ftw!

**Putu: **I didn't even think of it as being a cliff hanger, honest! X3 Hopefully you will find your answers soon :D And I can't wait to leave you guys on a _real _cliffy, mwahahaha! (it'd be nice not to be on the receiving end of those for once) Anyway, thanks for leaving a review 3

**ShelbyBelby14: **Here you are! And thank you for the review :)

…

Dr. Norbin didn't look much like how Rex imagined him.

Sitting on one of the many stacked crates stationed against the garage wall in Providence, knee propped up to give his elbow a place to rest comfortably, Rex watched the scientist direct the Providence agents loading up the transport helicopter for departure with a disposition significantly lacking in the "mad scientist" department of the Yea-Sayers of Villainy. Instead, the scientist could have very well been privy to the "teacher of the year" department of the decidedly less evil Upstanding Citizens of Society.

For one, whereas Rex had been suspecting a tall gangly man with wiry framed glasses, taunt face, beady eyes and perhaps a sinister facial scar to suggest a past horrid experiment gone wrong, Dr. Norbin, while tall, lacked all the other traits of someone who had likely spent the majority of his teenage life in the inside of his locker and his adult life digging up graves in the name of science.

Whenever Dr. Norbin looked over Rex to point out instructions to any one of the workers waiting for his lead, the young agent observed a kind smile and blue eyes light with patience, the corners crinkling with lines that suggested he was inclined to joy and laughter. And though there were subtle streaks of grey in the mess of brown curls on his head, it was exactly that—a whopping mess of hair that showed no sign of the thinning or balding that Rex would imagine would result from someone working on the down with Mr. White. And while Dr. Norbin wore the plain white coat standard to all scientists working in Providence, the striped yellow and white collared polo-shirt he was wearing underneath with a pair of khaki shorts and sandals was very…non-evil.

And what mad scientist found the time to exercise anyway? As Rex cocked his head and squinted from his post, he confirmed that he was definitely looking at some muscle definition in Dr. Norbin's arms. He could see it through the sleeves of his coat. Huh.

Finally, Dr. Norbin gave a smile and nod to who Rex knew to be the head of the agents there and turned to board the helicopter himself. The brunette waited a few beats after the scientist was inside before hopping down silently from his observation post. There wasn't much left for the agents to load in the helicopter's cargo hold so Rex needed to be much closer to do what it was he had planned.

Rex sidled up to the agents who were left loading the equipment up into the storage and couldn't help his broad grin when he was looked over as if he wasn't standing right beside them. And as far as they knew, he wasn't. Rex was close enough to one of the agents that he could push him over if he was so inclined, but the other man didn't even bat an eyelash. The brunette exhaled slowly until he was able to reign in his sudden urge to laugh and side-stepped Oblivious Agent Number One when he stooped down to lift one end of the crate being boosted up into the hold. Of course the movement went unnoticed. That, and the finger he pointed as close as he dared to the cheek of Oblivious Agent Number Two, unknowingly waiting with him.

Invisibility was so bad ass.

And so, for obvious reasons, it was pretty hard to feel guilty that he had made sure to secure the technology for himself.

Now, Rex knew that Dr. Holiday hadn't wanted him to go to anyone about his secret mission, but he had _needed _to get his hands on some spy equipment. If he was going to go Splinter Cell on Mr. White and his partner-in-crime Dr. Norbin in their home court where they had the upper hand, he was going to do it the old-fashioned way—with untested, high-tech, state of the art goodies. And since the good doctor didn't want to help him—she suggested he go when the place was locked down, bypass security with his awesome hacking abilities and download files from the main computer to a flash drive to give back to her…aka the boring and easy way—Rex went to his good big brother who he _knew_ would be only too happy to help.

And he was right.

His brother was really only too happy to help.

Actually, Caeser was probably, in retrospect, a little _too _eager to equip his _"hermanito bonito favorito" _with suspicious weapons and technology. Rex hadn't even had to try to fumble his way through an explanation for his admittedly pathetic lie to get any of it which again, was probably a little questionable. Particularly the fact that said lie was so ridiculous, Rex could hardly believe he wasn't laughed at immediately and humiliated after. And particularly since some of the things Caesar offered was not only apparently already devised and ready in his work lab, but dangerous enough that Rex himself felt they were unnecessary for his mission. And by unnecessary, he meant they were _a little _much for what he wanted to do. And by a little much, he really meant _a lot._

Still, Rex was especially glad for having gone to his brother. For one, he was having a lot more fun than he would have if he had gone Dr. Holiday's route, especially now that he was able to climb up into the hold just as the agents who were inside were climbing out. Without them seeing him; again, even when he was literally _right there._

It was still awesome.

Suffice it to say, he wasn't able to resist the urge to trip the last agent getting ready to climb out.

Despite however many months/years the agent spent in training, he ended up falling over the side and stumbling pretty unprofessionally on the ground when he landed clumsily on his feet. Rex almost chortled, but managed to bite his tongue and remain silent as the other agents laughed out loud at their colleague.

"Real smooth, slim"

"Whoa, be careful there. Don't wanna break that pretty nose of yours"

There was more laughter as the one female agent in the group approached the storage hold to activate the hatch. There was a slight screeching groan as it slowly began to close down, the light flooding in from outside becoming smaller and smaller in the process.

"Ha ha, real funny guys. If you're done, you can load up behind me"

"Aw, don't be like that, we were only—"

Rex couldn't catch the last of what was said as the hatch closed all the way, leaving him in total darkness.

And thus, the brunette came to realize that he hadn't particularly thought through this part of his plan. He had no idea how long the trip would be; and standing inside a dark and stuffy cargo hold with a pile of crates for an unknown allotted amount of time without anything to do was not his idea of making the most out of his little rendezvous with Dr. Norbin.

Because really, there had been a _point _to approaching Dr. Holiday's secret assignment, his mission, this way.

The brunette felt the frown when it marred his face as he hoisted himself to sit on top of one of the crates, so he at least wouldn't have to stand during the whole trip. There was another deep groan from the helicopter and after, a muffled whirring sound as Rex felt the sensation of the ground getting away from underneath him. There was a slight jolt that almost sent Rex tumbling down from his perch and then nothing at all.

Except of course, the knowledge that now there was nothing to keep Rex from thinking about what had happened the morning before. A smooth helicopter ride didn't allow much leeway for small distractions.

Rex groaned out loud, not worried about making any noise now that he was tucked away from the others.

"So much for this being the best way not to think about stuff" Rex said out loud, partly to fill the dark space of silence around him, partly to distract himself from the stale stuffy air that was starting to make his skin sweat and his throat dry. Placing his hands behind him, he leaned back as far as he could given his position, letting his head rest on the metal wall behind him. He kicked out a foot and looked up at the ceiling when he wasn't able to make out his sneaker.

Or rather, in the direction of the ceiling. He couldn't see anything really. So Rex stared at the vast blackness in front of his eyes as he battled between not trying to think of anything at all and trying to keep his mind occupied.

...

There came a point when the brunette was only half aware that he was thinking or wasn't thinking at all. And when there was hardly a difference between the intervals when he blinked and those when his eyes were open. So, it was only natural that he should decide to simply keep them closed—keeping them open was vital energy that the heat in the room was steadily sucking away from his limbs.

He fell asleep.

…

"If you could have this brought inside the new lab immediately, I would be grateful. Thank you for your help, I know this isn't exactly the kind of work you all had in mind"

"Ah, orders are orders. Besides, it's a relief to actually be doing something _productive. _None of us had been on call for weeks now"

Rex jolted awake, the light flooding into the storage stirring him before the sound of the rising hatch did. He blinked rapidly against the sudden change in lighting, squinting ahead when he heard the shuffling of agents climbing into the hold. Slightly groggy and sore from sleeping on top of a metal crate, the brunette's movements were stiff and slow as he hopped down from his seat and backed away into a corner, allowing the agents room to move inside without brushing against him.

Rex waited until they were readying to pick up the crate opposite him before he moved to the front and climbed down. He was able to move away before more agents were gathering where he had been standing, preparing to help with the unloading process.

When the young brunette was positive that he was safely distanced from any immediate run-ins with Providence's minions, Rex took the opportunity to stretch his limbs and adjust his neck. The air in the garage he had landed in was significantly warmer than the storage had been, but lacked the stuffiness of a small and crowded enclosed space which Rex was grateful for. He closed his eyes and took a moment to appreciate the smell of oil and sand and the vast space that surrounded him. Vague images played behind his eyelids, remnants from his dreams, and he dutifully ignored them. Psychics and their harrowing predictions could wait for later.

Feeling significantly better and positive that only walking would help the stiffness in his long legs, the brunette looked around, hoping to spot an area where he could make a quick call. Paradise's garage was only slightly larger than the one back at Providence, and with all the agents beginning to walk in from inside to take care of the newly arrived cargo, Rex was reluctant to open his mouth there. To his right, Dr. Norbin was talking softly with a female scientist who had joined him, and neither looked as if they were ready to walk inside anytime soon.

To his left, where the warm air was filtering in from, the large sliding door which gave the land vehicles access to the miles of desert surrounding Paradise was open. A jeep was already rolling outside, top rolled down and the passengers inside dressed in loose clothing and wide-brimmed hats for the harsh sun and heated winds. Other jeeps were preparing to follow after, the agents who weren't readily helping with the cargo readying their vehicles for the journey ahead.

Rex moved quickly to the wall and followed it until he was standing at the threshold of the garage door. Stepping outside with a quick look at the positions of everyone behind him, the brunette then edged alongside the corner until his back was against the opposite wall facing away from prying eyes. Wanting to take an extra precaution—Six liked to say that he was rash, and he was right, but sometimes Rex _did_ remember to be careful—he crouched down and twisted around to rub his foot prints away. Just in case anyone wanted to be perceptive.

Rex was barely able to muffle a yelp when the hot sand scorched his palm on contact. Mouthing extremities under his breath, he rubbed his hand vigorously against his pants leg in a vain attempt to take the sting out before trying again, completing the task as quickly and with as minimal contact as possible.

Satisfied, Rex chanced one more look inside the garage, noting how much time he had before the team of jeeps gearing up would be ready to pull out. Figuring he had a minute or two at the most, Rex settled again around the corner and leaned against the wall. His knees were aching from kneeling in such an awkward position, but he ignored it.

Lifting his hand to activate his earpiece, Rex rested his arm against his raised knee and blinked against a sudden sandy wind. He was still rubbing at his eyes when he spoke.

"Eagle to nest, eagle to nest" he said as loudly as he dared. When he was almost sure he had gotten all the sand out of his eyes, Rex pulled down his goggles to protect them from further assault from the elements as he waited for an answer.

There was a quick slice of static before a woman's voice could be heard, tight with uncertainty and what Rex knew to be surprise.

"Rex? Where are you?" the voice asked immediately. Straight to the point.

"Relax, Dr. Holiday" Rex answered, noticing maybe an edge of concern in her voice as well. Then he remembered what he was doing in an obscure patch of desert anyway and he switched his voice again to match that of Bond or some other almost equally cool spy. "I'm at the lion's den, preparing to embark on my mission"

"Mission? Rex, please don't tell me you—"

"So I won't" came Rex's quick reply. He shuffled and leaned over to peek around the corner again. Some of the jeeps were revving up, the agents who weren't already seated inside, climbing in one after the other.

"Okay, mother bird. I'm going in. I'll get back with you when I have the goods"

Rex was aware that that last bit sounded more Italian mafia-esque than anything spy worthy and he thought about how he could have said it differently as he stood. Dr. Holiday was saying something, but he was only half listening as he prepared to dash back inside.

"Sorry, doc, I have to go. Over"

Clicking off his receiver, Rex quickly made his way back inside as the jeeps were exiting the garage, wheels kicking up sand as they went. Even with the distance, Rex was still sprayed with the hot grit and he was very glad that he had decided to put on his goggles. But now that he was safely inside…

The brunette fitted them back over his forehead and began his trek over to the door he was sure Dr. Norbin had disappeared into. It was closed, and like the one at Providence, did not require any identification to open. The door opened automatically as he stepped to it; Rex comforted himself in reasoning that anyone who saw it happen would just assume some sort of technical malfunction.

The lighting inside the building was not as bright as the more natural lighting in the garage, so Rex found himself having to adjust them again as the door slid shut behind him. The second thing he noticed, the AC, was greatly welcomed. Rex made a small hum sound of approval as he walked down the corridor, hoping to spot Dr. Norbin.

Or the laboratory he and his posse of followers conducted their experiments in. Whichever he came across first, really. Rex actually doubted running across the man in the halls. If he was anything like Dr. Holiday, he was sure Dr. Norbin had made a beeline to his precious laboratory the moment he was inside. And it wasn't too far from where Rex was currently, either.

Rex had spent a significant portion of the night before studying the map so he wouldn't need to bring it with him. It made the chance of subjecting someone to the sight of a floating sheet of paper highly unlikely. It also had nothing to do with needing a distraction from sleep and other such moments where his head was free to fret and worry and other things without his say so.

Really.

The brunette shook his head to clear his thoughts and paused when he saw that he was at a point where the hall split up. He took the left and began paying attention to the doors he was passing. The hallways were empty for the most part; throughout his entire trip to the elevators Rex had only encountered two people—scientists—both of which had thankfully taken to walking close to the walls so that he could easily breeze right pass them.

The elevators provided only a moment's hesitation. Deciding that like the doors, any witnesses to an operating, albeit empty elevator would simply chalk the phenomenon up to faulty technology, Rex pushed the button on the wall and waited for the next available ride down. Not a minute later, Rex saw two other scientists step out from the elevator beside Rex's own in his peripheral. He quickly jogged over and stopped the doors from closing with a quick hand.

Rex stepped in behind them, brushing against one of the scientists as he did so. The brunette plastered himself against the back corner just as the woman turned around, a perplexed look on her face. The doors closed then and Rex was able to release the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. After allowing a smile for the close call, Rex hit the button for the underground level and settled back as he waited.

Knowing that he was only a minute from taking on the riskiest part of his mission—stealing data from a Providence's research computer—set him on edge for that short while that he was standing alone in the elevator. Rex could feel the adrenaline stirring under his skin kick his heart rate into overdrive; make his palms wet with perspiration and his mouth dry.

He didn't know exactly how long he stood staring at the silver elevator doors. When his ride came to a stop and the doors opened with a _ding,_ a mixture of relief, trepidation and excitement sent his adrenaline rushing again. Rex stepped out and took in the even dimmer lighting of the empty corridor he had stepped out into. The dreary off gray of the walls and the even duller tile did nothing to lighten up the atmosphere and Rex found himself wishing it was the standard sterilized white he was used to seeing.

Rex followed the wall, passing several doors until he came upon the most obscure, the most secure of them all. The brunette knew it was the one he was looking for, but the knowledge was confirmed when he was able to ascertain _exactly_ how secure the locks were when he laid a hand on the metal and bypassed them, albeit with a little more effort than what he was used to for something so simple.

Rex allowed himself inside the laboratory, eyes darting around the room and taking in everything. There were desks lined up alongside the two walls on Rex's left and right, the equipment and vials and beacons manned by a number of scientists, men and woman talking amongst each other, or in some cases, to themselves, as they worked. Rex passed them, continuing on straight until he came upon a desk positioned directly in front of him. This one was a considerable distance from the others and sported three computers on it's top. There was one man behind each, backs to him. One, like Rex, was standing, and when he spoke, the brunette immediately recognized his voice.

"Do you think we need another shock? The last one was physically damaging. She hardly looks conscious" Dr. Norbin said to one of the men seated on either side of him.

"But she's still conscious. If anything, we'll take this back up when she comes to" said the slightly shorter man clicking away at the computer to Dr. Norbin's right.

Rex took the opportunity to look up and see the object of the men's discussion and felt his heart stop.

Breach.

Paradise had captured Breach.

Head hanging down so her dark hair curtained around her face, she looked unresponsive, all of the four of her her arms secured to a strange contraption that kept her suspended off the ground. Her legs were similarly constrained, but without all the extra precautions considering they were a great deal less dangerous. The devices wrapped around her wrists were bulky and spiked, giving her the appearance of being strapped into some sort of torture mechanism. Rex didn't even realize his mouth was hanging open or that he was standing much closer than before until he heard the third scientist speak.

"Hold on, something's come up" he said.

"Yes" the scientist closest to Rex agreed.

If Rex had paid more attention to anything other than what he was seeing—how long had Providence been keeping Breach? Again? Why was she here in Providence in the first place? Did Van Kliess know?—he might have noticed the alarming, or otherwise noteworthy pitch in the voices of the two men. Or, for that matter, the fact that they were looking in the direction he had been standing in, when really, as far as they knew, there shouldn't have been anything there.

None of this came to mind until Rex felt a wave of pain flash throughout his body, like a shock that rode through the blood in his veins. The brunette cried out, vaguely registering that he was supposed to be quiet, vaguely wondering why he could hardly recognize his own voice. He was distinctly aware of the world tipping over, Breach spinning out of his line of vision until there was another sharp pain reverberating through his skull and a view of the ceiling. His vision was darkening around the edges as he turned his head against the cold tile, trying to follow the spots dancing across his eyes.

There were three faces staring down at him. A fourth one appeared, darker than the rest, and Rex noted he was holding something dangerous looking in his hand. He was also able to note that he was being _stared down _directly.

But Rex wasn't able to think about how wrong that was, how impossible, for too long. Head swimming and vision darkening, he couldn't help it.

Everything went black.

...

**A/N: **So peoples! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews (again) and all your favorites and all your alerts 3 You guys are wonderful 3 I'm sorry this took forever, and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long~ And guess who's chapter it is? That's right! Six! Seeing as it's been a while since I watched Generator Rex, I'm going to take this time to apologize for any technical mistakes about the show. Like all the details associated with Providence and Paradise. Just pretend it was all intentional :p And maybe let me know what they are so I can fix them :D

Please leave a review please! Thank you for reading my lovelies 3333


End file.
